


More Than Demons

by ANamelessAuthor (TinyTris)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons and Shit, Other, idk what to put here, spooky stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTris/pseuds/ANamelessAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radley Synmier is a twenty six year old female who enjoys science, history, etc. <br/>Oh, and hunting the stuff of nightmares. Radley hunts monsters that everyone believes are fiction. Her specialty? Demons. One early morning she gets a call from an unknown number asking for help. She didn't know that her answer would change her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this one late night and I'm still writing it at twelve in the morning even though I have a job interview at ten. Enjoy because this is pretty much taking all of my sleep time.

Steam filled the bathroom. It was nice to have a hot shower after a while of lukewarm ones. I looked down at my body and frowned. My arms and legs were covered in various scars and scratches. I’d finally gotten the newer ones to stop bleeding but the shower made the scabs soft and they started up again. Thankfully, there was nothing too bad. I thought about my life. Though currently my profession was… strange… I hadn’t always wanted to work like this. On the road all of the time, by myself most nights, greasy bars and motel rooms, it wasn’t what I had wanted for my life. I had wanted to be a doctor. Or, more so, a medical examiner. A medical examiner was someone who did autopsies and sometimes even needed to do the forensics, depending on where they worked. 

I stepped out of the shower, shaking at the sudden loss of warmth. Wrapping a towel around me, I wiped off the mirror. The reflection was blurred but, sure enough, it was me. Taller than average, lanky hourglass body. Broad shoulders. Round face. Green eyes that I tended to squint more often than not. Freckles dotting my pale cheeks. Auburn hair shoulder length on the left and shaved on the right. Several piercings in my right ear. Cuts and scars all over my body. Yep, it was me alright. Not like I expected to see someone else but I can’t really let my guard down in my line of work. When anyone asked what I was I told them that I was still a medical examiner. 

That obviously wasn’t the truth, but I could dream. No, the truth was probably worse but people think I’m crazy when I tell them I hunt monsters. Unless, of course, they see the monsters. Why is it that people have to see to believe? Religious people believe in something they’ve never seen before. Well, they’ll tell you they see it everyday or in their dreams or something. Nah, that doesn’t really happen. Not in my experience. If there is some higher being or beings, they’re doing a pretty shit job. I dried myself off and slipped into my pajamas. Pajamas being a long t-shirt and whatever underwear I decided on. My phone buzzed repeatedly. I was getting a call. Who would call at five in the morning?

Begrudgingly, I answered. “Hello?” I cringed at how low my voice sounded because of the steam.

An unfamiliar voice replied with, “Hi, is this Radley Synmier?” It was a man’s voice. Pretty deep, kinda gravely sounding. Kinda hot.

“Who’s asking and why?” I flopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I never give this number out. This was my personal phone. Who the hell was this?

There was a sigh of what sounded like relief on the other line. “My name is Sam Winchester. Bobby Singer gave us your number. He said you could help with this hunt.”

Alright, that made sense. “Well, I can sure try to help. As long as I know what I’m dealing with- wait who’s ‘us’?” I travel alone because I don’t want to deal with keeping other people alive. If there were going to be a lot of people, by that I mean more than two, then this would get annoying.

“Oh. Well it’s just me and my brother, Dean.” He said with a pause before starting again. What, did the other guy say something? I rolled onto my stomach and buried my face in the pillow as Sam went on. “Bobby said you have a lot of exorcisms memorized… we could uh… really use that.”

Well, he wasn’t wrong. The monsters I end up hunting the most are usually demons. As such, I kinda had to recite the exorcisms from memory. It beats losing your place in a book or whatever you’re reading being destroyed. “Why exactly can’t you just read an exorcism?” I wanted to know exactly what I was getting into.

“There are a couple… a lot of demons here. Another pair of hands would really help.” I could almost hear the pleading in his voice. 

I shrugged to myself. It wasn’t like I had much to do. After offing the ghost I just faced, might as well keep going. “Fine,” I sighed, “Where is it?”

Immediately his tone brightened, “Right, thanks, we’re in South Solon, Ohio.”

Groaning, I opened up my laptop to print out directions. I was in North Carolina. This was going to be a long drive. “When do you need me there?”

“As soon as possible.” Another voice, who I assumed was Dean, replied quickly. Dammit, this was going to be an all night drive.

“Where am I going to meet you?” I growled.

There was a snarky response from Dean but Sam hushed him, “There’s a Waffle House not too far from our motel. I’ll text you the address.”

“Thanks.” I said simply and hung up the phone. Man, now I had to put pants on and drive. No, I decided to sleep for at least two hours. Don’t want to risk falling asleep on the road.

 

Eight hours later, I was driving to meet the two brothers. I’d been thinking about which exorcisms to use, which ones would work quicker. The one I had in mind was long but you didn’t need to expel the demon first, which was handy. I looked at the directions I had crumpled up in the passenger’s seat of my car. That was the only trash you’d ever find in this vehicle. I took good care of this thing. My dark blue ‘71 Pontiac GTO had been passed down to me from my grandfather. He was special in my heart and this was all I had left of him. There was no way I was letting his Charlette get messed up.

I looked at the road again, slowing when I saw a sign for the Waffle House. Pulling into the parking lot, I checked my texts one last time. Sam had said that they would be sitting in the corner booth to the right when you walked in the door. I didn’t know what they looked like, so I hoped they were in the right place. Getting out of my car, I looked at my clothes. Tight but comfortable dark blue jeans. Grey Rolling Stones T-shirt. Leather jacket that was cropped about mid waist and matching, ankle high combat boots. I thought I looked decent at least.

The restaurant wasn’t too shabby. I was hit by the smell of syrup when I entered and I had to stop my mouth from watering. When was the last time I ate a real breakfast? Shaking my head clear of those thoughts, I looked to my right. In the corner there were two very attractive men. I hoped to god that they were who I was looking for. I walked over and smiled, my right bottom lip piercing grazing my teeth. “Hi, Sam and Dean?”

“Yeah… You are?” The sandy blonde haired man asked. So that was Dean. Nice.

“Radley. The one you talked to last night?” I said with an eyebrow raised.

The taller man with long brown hair sitting next to him seemed surprised. Ah, that was Sam. His eyes widened slightly, “Oh I wasn’t expecting you to be…”

I stopped him, rolling my eyes, “A girl? Yeah, the name throws people off.” Sitting down across from them with my back facing the door, I smiled again, “Right, so demons and exorcisms, what’s up?” God, I felt short next to these two. I was five eight! That’s taller than most girls but here I was, feeling like a dwarf.

“We aren’t sure why they’re here yet. Dean found this when we went to one of their hotel rooms.” Sam pulled a locket from his jacket. I hadn’t seen it before but I recognized the symbol on it. I picked the locket up, running my finger over the symbols on the top.

Placing it in the palm of my hand, I glared at the two. “You found this? Did you open it?” They shook their heads. I sighed in relief. “Good. These are the witchcraft symbols for protection and bane. If you had somehow opened it, you’d be dead.”

Dean eyed me suspiciously. “How did you know that?”

“I went through a weird phase as a teenager.” I shrugged “Comes in handy nowadays.”

“So what's the plan?” Sam asked, looking directly at me.

I held my hands up, palms forward, “Woah there, I'm here to help, not baby sit your asses. You come up with the plan, I'll take care of the demons.”

Both of the men gave me a look that told me they were more than annoyed. Finally, Dean pulled out a map. “This is where the demon activity is.” He pointed to several locations on the map. I assume he saw the glint in my eye since he added, “You aren't going alone.”

With a grin, I shrugged. Hopping out of my seat, I snatched the map from under his hand and headed towards the door. I grabbed a coffee on the way out, “It's on them.” I smiled, pointing at the brothers.

The activity didn't seem to have any pattern. It looked random. To be honest I was actually surprised. Lately all of the demons had been pretty organized. I don't know what happened but it made them easier to hunt. Kind of. I knew the pattern most of the time but that also meant they knew someone would come for them. Multiple demons on watch isn't my ideal night but I get it done.

Now, though, now it seemed random. Maybe they were changing things up. Hey, they might be rebel demons. There's lots of those, right? I bit the inside of my cheek, lost in thought. I didn't realize that I was at my car until I hit my foot on the wheel. “Mother of gosh!” I yelled, grabbing my injury. 

“Gosh? Really?” A voice said from behind me. I turned to face Dean. “I said that you weren't going alone.”

What did he think he was doing? “I took it as more of a suggestion that an order.” I said, glaring slightly. “Besides, I do fine on my own.”

Dean rolled his eyes and leaned against my car. “Nice ride. Pontiac?” 

“No, it's a hot dog, of course it's a Pontiac is it not obvious?” I winced at my tone. It was a bit more aggressive out loud than in my head. “Sorry. I didn't sleep much last night.”

Dean shrugged before crossing his arms. “Well, welcome to the club.”

A sharp laugh came from my mouth, “Oh please, I'm the president of this club.” I shook my head, smiling a bit. “Anyways, I'm going. If you're going to come with we're going in my car and doing this my way.”

“What’s your way?” Dean seemed confused. I grinned.

 

An hour later I was laughing my ass off as Dean wiped weird demon goop from his eyes. “What the hell even was that?”

I shrugged, “You know how demons leave sulfur behind? Well if you expel them before you exorcise them, they can leave behind… this stuff.” I never liked killing the innocent people that the demons possess, so I exorcised them. That was my way of doing things. Dean wasn’t so used to it, so his immediate reaction when he saw a demon was to kill it, including the body. This time I had him help me tie up the demons so that we didn’t have to kill anyone. He wasn't too happy when he had to hold them down because he ended up covered in goop. “Well, on to the next stop.” I said, turning to leave.

“Hold up, I need a second.” Dean clumsily pushed open the door of a nearby bathroom. He turned on the sink and splashed his face. I stood in the doorway, texting Sam that we’d be on our way out in a few. When I heard the faucet turn off, I looked up. Eyes closed, Dean leaned against the sink with his palms on the edge. “I never want to do that again.” His eyes opened to glare at me. I grinned evilly. There were no towels to wipe his face on, so Dean chose to wipe it with his shirt. I had to stop myself from saying something inappropriate when I saw his stomach.

Coughing, I turned on me heel. “I told Sam that we’d be on our way. Better get going.” Damn he had a nice body. I stepped over the bodies we’d untied and walked over to the door. We’d locked it so that no one would come in and see our… work. Now I unlocked it and opened it just wide enough to step out. There was the occasional passerby but no one stopped and looked at my goop-covered clothes for more than a second. Weird things must happen a lot here.

Someone cleared their throat behind me. Oh, right, Dean. I turned and gestured that it was clear before jumping off of the porch. There were only three steps but jumping was more fun. Dean walked down the stairs like a normal person, looking at my with an eyebrow raised. “Really?”

“What, I can’t have a little fun?” I teased, batting my eyelashes. There was movement behind him. Before Dean could respond to my joke, I shoved him to the ground. Something sharp grazed my right side. We’d missed a demon. I kicked it to the ground, foot on it’s throat, and said a quick exorcism. It was gone in a moment. “I never miss any. I’m blaming this on you.” I huffed.

Dean looked like he was about to reply with something snarky but his eyes fell to my side. He noticed the broken chair leg that had fallen out of the demon’s hand. There was blood covering the jagged tip. “Did it get you?” He actually looked concerned.

I rolled my eyes. “Nah, it’s just ketchup. Yes, it got me. Now get the first aid kit from the car. I’ll see if we missed any more.” I began to hop up the stairs. Before I entered the building again, Dean caught my arm.

“I’ll check, you go sit in the car.” He said firmly. Part of me really wanted to fight it, but then again, I was literally just stabbed. I was so used to working alone that I was treating him not like a hunter, but like a normal person. A person whose life wasn’t ruined by the knowledge that monsters are real. I groaned and sat in the driver’s seat of my car. The first-aid kit was in the glove box but leaning over hurt my side. Screw it, I thought, I’d just wait until Dean came back. I texted Sam that we might be later than expected.


	2. Oh My God(dess)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radley and the boys figure out what the deal is with the demons. They also get a visit from a surprise guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously it's so late but I'm writing fanfiction instead of thinking about what I'll say in my job interview.

Resting my head against the headrest, I almost began to doze off. The thing the stopped me was the passenger’s side door opening. Dean sat down and noticed that I hadn’t done anything about my injury. “Glove box was too far.” I fake-whined.

A long sigh escaped Dean when he looked at me. He opened the glove box and took out the first-aid. “Lift up your shirt.” He said casually, in full ‘no bullshit’ mode.

“At least take me on a date first.” I chuckled at my own joke while lifting up the side of my T-shirt. “Oh, hey, at least it’s not that deep.” I added, looking at my wound. It stopped bleeding a little bit ago. To be honest, I probably should have cleaned it up sooner but it was nice to have someone else do it for a change.

Dean finished cleaning and wrapping up my side. “That’ll be fine until we get back to the motel.” He looked at the time. It was only about three thirty so we were ahead of schedule. Dean fell silent while I started up the car. Only when we were on the road did he speak up again, “You could have just said something.”

I was confused as to what he meant for a second. Oh, right, the whole ‘getting stabbed’ thing. “Well you probably wouldn’t have reacted in time. Plus with where it was aimed, you would have been stabbed through the heart. It was easier just to push you out of the way.” I shrugged. My mind didn’t work like some other’s. If I saw someone in danger my first reaction was to remove them from the situation. That’s exactly what had happened with Dean. I saw something about to hurt someone, so I moved him. “So I got hit, just buy me a drink later and we’ll call it even.” 

My joke didn’t do much to ease the pressure in the car. Luckily, we were getting closer to the motel where we were going to meet Sam. I sighed in relief. Self pity wasn’t really my thing to deal with. Especially when it came from someone else.

Two minutes from the motel, Dean broke the comfortable silence that had fallen. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, for the love of- will you drop it? I got a little scraped up. Big deal! At least you aren’t dead. Learn to accept people’s help, dammit.” I said angrily. God, this was starting to piss me off. “Your little pity party is doing nothing for you, Dean. Shut up about it and focus on the case.”

Dean looked surprised, but didn’t say anything else about it. We pulled up to the motel and I checked my phone. Sam said he’d be in room twelve. Alright. I unlocked the doors and slid out of my seat. My side stung a bit but it wasn’t too bad. I’d definitely had worse. Walking up to the door with a small fish hanging on it labeled ‘twelve’, I knocked. Shuffling was heard inside before Sam opened the door. He stepped back to let us in and noticed my side. “Woah, are you alright?” He asked with real concern in his voice.

I was really starting to get annoyed with that. Sam didn’t know what happened though, so I let it slide. “Yes, I’m fine. Now about the case, we interrogated one of the demons. I wrote down important stuff that it said.” I threw a note pad on the bed beside me. “Like the fact that they’re trying to summon murdery spirits.”

“Wait, what?” Sam looked surprised, “Don’t demons just kill anyways?”

Shaking my head, I explained, “That’s true, but they can’t kill anything more powerful than them. For instance, a stronger demon or other being.” I crossed my arms and leaned against the bed. “They’re going to summon the Phonoi.”

A look of recognition passed over Sam’s face, “Like the spirits of murder in Greek Mythology, Phonoi? Why, who are they trying to kill?”

“Crowley.” Dean answered. I didn’t know who that was, but I remembered the demon we tortured saying the name. 

Sam paused, “And that’s bad because…”

“Because they have to sacrifice human beings to do that. Not just a few, either. We’re talking the whole town and then some.” I stood and walked over to the bathroom to check out my wound. I saw Dean cringe back behind me and I rolled my eyes. He needed to get over himself.

Nodding, Sam sprawled a map onto the little table by the window. “So, how do we find out where they’re going to be next?” He looked carefully at the paper.

I hadn’t paid much attention to the map until I realized something. “Wait a second.” I turned the paper ninety degrees and narrowed my eyes. That was it. There was the pattern. I was more focused on something witchcraft-based because of the locket. “This is a theta. A letter of the Greek alphabet.”

“That was used as the abbreviation of Thanatos. Death. All that’s left to finish the symbol is right in the middle.” Sam finished for me.

“Now we know where they’re going to be but how do we stop it?” Dean asked. 

Sam and I shared a look. Then it hit me. “Nemesis…” I pulled Sam’s laptop to me and began typing. “I read one time that she was the goddess of balance between good and evil. That, and the spirit of divine retribution. Meaningless murder wouldn’t pass her by. The only thing we need is- aha!” Pointing the screen towards the brothers, I waited for them to read it.

“So what about her?” Dean asked, confused.

“She was also called Adrestia or ‘she who cannot be escaped’. In both depictions, she had a blade that she used to punish injustice.” I paused, hoping they understood. 

It took a moment, but Sam caught on. “So we use the blade to punish the Phonoi.”

Dean shook his head, “How do we get it, though?”

I grinned. “She was honoured in a sanctuary in Rhamnous. Just a few years ago they found a building there. The only thing in it that wasn’t ruined or broken? A dagger. The dagger was taken stolen from the museum it had been sent to. It was passed around a bit on the black market, etc. But, I know a collector of sorts who now has it.”

“How do you know all that?” Sam asked with his eyebrows raised. 

“Bobby Singer, Sam. Bobby knows where to get all of the good stuff.” I winked. “Now we’ve gotta get him to bring it out here. Shouldn’t be too much of a problem, though.” I finished, staring down the two brothers. I knew Bobby pretty well but I also knew that he loved these two boys more than anyone. Every time I stopped by, he’d complain about something they did but I saw the love in his aged eyes. If they asked, he would be here as soon as he could. 

Sam sighed and brought out his phone. While he called Bobby, I did a little more research. Once we got the ok, I decided to go out for some fresh air. It was nice out. We’d been inside for two or so hours discussing the case and now it was getting to be rush hour. Now I was sitting on the hood of my car, watching the sky grow darker. I looked back at the door of the motel. Those boys were something alright. Bobby had always talked about them like they were nothing but trouble and don’t get me wrong, they were plenty of trouble. Something about the way they both worried about a stranger who normally works alone made them different. It made them seem less like most of the hunters I’d encountered. It made them seem more… human.

My thoughts were interrupted by a door opening and closing. Sam walked out with two beers in his hands. He gave one to me while taking a swig of his own. “Hey.” He said simply.

“Hey yourself.” I smiled and took a drink. Never really liked the taste of beer but it was nice to take the edge off.

Sweet silence engulfed us for a little while. I was halfway done with my drink when Sam spoke up, “Dean told me what happened. How you pushed him out of the way.” Oh god, please tell me he wasn’t going to be like his brother. I looked at him, propping my head up on my hand. “I just wanted to say… thanks. For doing that. If it weren’t for you he would have been… it’s just that he’s really all I have left. So, thank you for saving him.” 

“No problem, Sam. I just kinda did it without thinking. I would have done the same for you or… well, really anyone. Just don’t go all mushy on me.” I narrowed my eyes at him, but smiled. “I’m glad you and your brother are so close. Keep that bond. It’ll keep you going in life, even when things get worse for the wear.”

Sam looked over at me, placing his drink on the hood of the car. “Hey, Radley. Why do you work alone?”

I froze midway through putting my bottle to my mouth. Slowly, I lowered it and looked straight ahead. “It’s easier than having to worry about someone else.” I shrugged but didn’t make eye contact.

“Did you… did you ever hunt with someone before?” He asked hesitantly.

There was a pause before I sighed. “Yeah. Years ago my Grandpa and I went on hunts together. He taught me everything I know.” I looked up at the sky with a smile. “He was a good man and a great hunter. Nothing got away from him. One day, though, when we were hunting a demon I had gotten caught up in one of its traps. Grandpa got me out but wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings. The demon got the drop on him. Ripped him apart from the inside out.”

Sam looked at me in disbelief, “I’m so sorry, Radley.” 

“Ah, don’t be. He always said he’d rather go out on a hunt than in some old folk’s home. I guess he got what he wanted.” I said, leaning back against my car windshield. “And, hey, it’s not like I didn’t avenge him. I killed the demon and gave him a proper hunter’s burial.”

The motel door opened and Dean stuck his head out. “Radley, get in here.”

I raised an eyebrow and shared a glance with Sam. He didn’t seem to know what was going on either. Shrugging, I hopped off of the hood of the car and walked into the room followed by Same. As soon as the door was shut, I heard an odd noise. It sounded like a bird’s flapping. I turned around to see a man in a trench coat with piercing blue eyes just inches from my face. Of course, I did the sane thing to do. I tried punching him.


End file.
